


Unexpected Liaisons

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: Claire is learning to expect the unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Beauchamp’s life was never filled with constants. From the early age of five, her life was fluid, always changing. She could barely remember what it was like to have a home, a place to call her own. Once her parents were taken from her, that sense of belonging was ripped from her grasp. 

She grew up on the move: going from one archeological dig to another, under the care of her dear Uncle Lamb. They were always chasing one adventure after the other, never in one place for very long. 

Maybe that was why the idea of Frank comforted her so. She had finally found something stable. He was attractive, smart, and level-headed. He could protect her, give her the life she desired. He was safe. After searching for those things for so long, it was almost as if she had finally found what she thought she needed. 

At least until last week.

Claire had wanted to surprise Frank. It was their anniversary and she was going to take him out to lunch to celebrate. She knew his class schedule and he would have a couple of hours where he could break away from the stuffy Oxford campus to join her. What Claire hadn’t taken into consideration, was that Frank would be otherwise occupied upon her arrival. She could hear him talking to someone, a student she assumed, and sat herself on a bench outside his office to wait. Checking her watch to keep a close eye on the time, she noticed that she could no longer hear the muffled sounds of discussion inside Frank’s office. Maybe the student had used another exit, and Frank was now available. Reaching for the door, she carefully turned the knob and made her way into the office. 

If you had asked Claire this morning what she expected her day to consist of, this would have never made the list. Frank, her Frank, was completely naked with a tiny, blonde student, also naked, bent over his desk in front of him. While finding Frank in such a position was enough of a shock, what she wasn’t prepared for was that the student was in fact male. In all the years that she had known Frank, he had never shown any indication that he had other preferences. 

It was merely seconds, but if felt like forever as Claire tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. Her mind was racing, affecting her ability to form words, or even leave the office. When her body finally caught up with her mind, she tried to make a hasty retreat. The noise that resulted from her faltering steps was enough to break Frank’s concentration, causing him to look up and finally notice Claire. 

She was gone before he had a chance to remark on her presence.

*

It was a miracle that the floor of their living room wasn’t worn through. Claire had been pacing since she had returned home. Question after question ran through her mind.

Who was that man? How long had it been going on? What did he do for Frank that she could not? Did Frank really think that he could get away with this? Did he think she would be able to move past this indiscretion? 

While she didn’t have the answers to those questions, she had made up her mind that she was not going to be staying with him any longer. She was done being the good fiancé. He had made his bed and now he needed to sleep in it. 

Packing what few personal items she had contributed to the home they had made together was a much easier task than she had first thought. Never one to accumulate much in the way of unnecessary belongings, any trace of Claire Beauchamp was removed as if she had never existed. 

Would Frank even notice when she was gone? 

And with that one last thought, Claire braced herself for the confrontation that was sure to come.

*

“Claire, please,” he pleaded, “You told me once that you didn’t know what you’d do without me.”

“Are you asking me what I am going to do without you, Frank? Honestly, it’s not really anything you need concern yourself with.”

“Shouldn’t be concerned? Claire, I love you.”

“I don’t need your love. It’s too late now.”

“Please, I’m begging you to see reason.”

“Save it, Fra-”

“But Claire,” he interrupted, dropping to his knees. 

“Good God Frank! Do you hear yourself? Just … shut up!”

“Don’t you care about me? About us?”

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! Get off your knees. If you think I care about you now, you’re mistaken. As a matter of fact Frank, I don’t give a fuck.”

Trying to save what little dignity he had left, Frank got up from his knees, and straightened himself.

“So this is it then?”

“I’m done, Frank.”

“Have it your way Claire.”

As Claire gathered her belongings, she could have sworn she heard Frank mutter, “Woe betide the man that stands between you and what you set your mind upon.”

*

Nestled at the end of the last booth, with a steaming mug of black coffee in hand, Claire felt like the weight of the world had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Frank was gone. While she felt betrayed over the infidelity, she couldn’t bring herself to be heartbroken that their relationship had ended. There was no spark, nothing that took her breath away. The only thing Claire felt that she had truly lost was the stability of being in a relationship. This was nothing new, she had overcome this before and given time, she would do it yet again. She could live without him. He was never a part of her.

Bringing the mug to her lips, she surveyed the patrons of The World’s End Diner. A group of inebriated girls in the corner, recovering from a night of celebrating the impending nuptials of their friend, sporting “I’m With the Bride” sashes. Some university students refueling mind and body for an all night cram session. And at the counter, sat someone who caught Claire’s eye.

It was the hair that she noticed first, fiery red, slightly curled at the ends. He was nursing his own coffee. Draining the mug, he looked up in search of the waitress. Claire didn’t realize that she was staring, until his eyes caught hers, causing her to blush and drop her gaze. 

Afraid to look up, she busied herself with studying the design of the empty mug before her. She did not realize that she had company until she heard the Scottish accent summon the waitress as he slid into the booth opposite her.

“Two coffees if ye dinna mind.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Th...Thank you,” Claire managed as she looked at the source of the voice. Being so close she could see that his hair was more than just the fiery red she had originally thought, but an array of varying highlights and lowlights. 

“Dinna fash. Ye looked like ye could use a friend.”

“And are you putting in your application for the position of friend?” she joked as she extended her hand to him in greeting. “Claire.”

“Jamie. ‘Tis a pleasure to make yer acquaintance Claire,” he said taking her hand in his. “What brings a lass like yerself to a dive like this?”

“Oh … well, it’s a long story.”

“Well lass, lucky for ye, I’ve got all night.”

Claire let out a long sigh. While she had just met Jamie, she did feel a sense of comfort around him. What would it hurt anyway to vent a little to him, get this unfortunate situation off her chest. Taking a sip of her coffee, she prepared herself to recount the events of her day.

“Today is ... or rather was my anniversary. At least until my fiance decided that he had other ideas on how he wanted to celebrate the occasion.”

"I see," Jamie said and lifted his index finger, signaling her to pause her story for a moment. He pulled a small flask from the inside pocket of his jacket and gave Claire a reassuring smirk. Unscrewing the cap, he poured the contents into her coffee. Repeating the same on his own mug then replacing it to his original hiding place. 

“Sounds like ye need a little liquid courage.”

Returning the smile, Claire took another sip. 

“Like I said, today was supposed to be my anniversary. I planned on surprising my fiance at work, taking him out to lunch. It turns out he had a surprise for me.”

“So he ended things then?” 

“No, I was the one that ended things. Though Frank didn’t really help matters. You see, when I arrived at his office, I found him rather occupied with one of his students.”

“Aye, an eye for the lasses then?”

 

Picking up her mug again, hoping that the whisky Jamie added would in fact give her the courage to continue, she mumbled, “More like an eye for the lads.”

Jamie choked on the sip of coffee he had begun to take. After giving himself a moment to clear his throat, he replied, “Och, weel, either way...”

Claire chuckled, thankful that his reaction would not require her to administer the heimlich on him. “I was just as shocked as you. Never would have expected my afternoon to go quite like that.”

“And yer … erm were engaged to this … individual?”

“Frank. And yes, we were engaged,” she said as she rotated the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. “Not entirely sure what I’m to do with this now. What is the proper protocol when you’ve been cheated on?”

“Och, beats me Sassenach. I’ve no been engaged myself, let alone a cheater.”

Taking a moment to inspect the ring, Claire let out a sigh as she pulled the ring off her finger and placed it in the outer pocket of her jacket, which she had draped over the back of the booth seat. She kept her head down, not wanting to meet Jamie’s eyes just yet. The events of the day were starting to take their toll on her. It was time to stop talking about Frank and his indiscretions. He had taken up too much of her evening as it was. 

“Well Jamie, what about you? What brings you here?” she said changing the subject. 

“Just on a bit of a business trip. I’m no much for the trendy coffee shops. A wee bit too noisy for my tastes.”

“So what is it that you do for work?”

“Audits,” he said, watching her eyebrow raise, questioning his choice of employment.

“You don’t look like the auditing type.”

“I’ve a head for numbers, ye ken ... Businesses hire me to take an unbiased look at their financials and I make suggestions on where they can cut the fat. Now then Sassenach, ye know what it is I do for a living, so what about ye?”

“Currently nothing. I was up for a position at Oxford University Hospital as a nursing instructor. Not likely to get it after what happened with Frank. You know the saying, ‘it’s not what you know, but who you know.’ I highly doubt I will be receiving a glowing recommendation.”

The pair continued getting to know one another over their coffees, surreptitiously spiked with Jamie’s personal stash of Scottish whisky. They talked about their families, finding out that they both had lost their parents at a young age. Jamie was the youngest of three, while Claire an only child. Both having been raised by their uncles. 

They had so much in common with one another that the conversation was effortless. Claire felt at ease with him, which was saying something after the day she had. And if she was honest with herself, talking with Jamie had helped to get her mind off of her current situation.

Before long both the coffee mugs and the flask were empty. Neither of them had realized how long they had been talking. A quick glance out the window where the sun was just starting to make its appearance told them they had been there all night. 

“Ah Diha! It appears we’ve lost track of the time.”

“I’m sorry to have kept you. Thank you for the whisky and the company,” she said sheepishly.

“It’s no bother. I’ve enjoyed it, truly,” he said as he reached for their checks.

As he made his way to the counter to pay, he noticed that she hadn’t moved at all from the spot she was sitting. Surely with it being so late, well early, she would be wanting to get home and get some sleep. 

Turning back toward the table, he could see that she had made no effort to gather her things as if to leave. Instinct told him that something wasn’t quite right. Knowing full well what Claire had been through that day, he just could not understand why the lass wasn’t trying to go home. Tired as he was, he wasn’t comfortable with leaving the poor lass alone. 

“Claire...are you ready to head back to yer flat?” he questioned, not sure of the answer he was about to receive.

“Well, no. That is, I don’t really have a place to go. The flat was Frank’s.”

His heart dropped at the sound of her confession. That miserable bastard. First he cheats and then leaves her homeless. 

“Weel,” he said as he held his hand out to her. “Tis a good thing I booked the double room. Come back to my hotel with me, you’ll have a bed all to yerself.”

Blushing Claire looked up at him, his hand still extended towards her. 

“Are you quite sure? I mean, we’ve only just met. I don’t want to impose.”

“Aye. Come on then, it’s time for you to get some rest.”

And without another moment of hesitation, Claire grabbed ahold of Jamie’s hand, as they made their way to his hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire didn’t let go of Jamie’s hand the entire walk back to his hotel. She told herself that she continued holding on because she was unsure of where they were going. But deep down she knew that she was also enjoying the sense of security that she felt with her hand enclosed in his. Afraid to think about what she would have done had he not invited her to stay with him, Claire remained silent as they entered the lobby and headed towards the elevator. 

Swiping the key, Jamie placed his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her into the room. As they made their way in, Jamie grabbed her bag and set it beside her bed. 

“‘Tis no much, but at least ye’ll have a bed.”

“Thank you,” she replied, her voice thick with exhaustion. 

“Take a moment to settle yerself, Sassenach. I’ll just go fetch some extra towels.” Jamie made his exit, leaving Claire to herself. 

Reaching for her bag beside the queen-sized bed, she gathered a few articles of clothing to change into. Sinking onto the duvet she placed her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh. The day had been a rollercoaster ride of emotions. It started with being elated at the thought of her anniversary, then the shock of betrayal, confusion in deciding what to do next, and ending with what she believed to be friendship and honesty found in Jamie. Taking stock of her surroundings, she smiled at the thought of him. This man had done more for her in the few hours since their meeting than Frank had done in the last months of their relationship. Not entirely sure where this newfound friendship would take her, she was thankful that she had met him. As exhaustion began to take over, she began to ready herself for bed, wanting nothing more than to burrow deep into the comfort of the bedding. And with the thoughts of a large, red-haired Scot swimming through her mind, Claire closed her eyes and let herself surrender into oblivion.

Several minutes later, Jamie returned to the room with clean towels in hand. Quietly he deposited them in the bathroom, noticing that Claire was already asleep. He couldn’t help himself as he watched the rise and fall of her form under the blankets, dark curls spread across the pillow. He didn’t understand why, but he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. Hearing about her day and the things that had transpired only aided to increase his concern. He was only going to be in town for another week. What would happen to her when he left? Knowing full well he wasn’t going to solve all her problems right then, he resigned himself to getting ready for sleep. Turning off the bedside lamp, he settled himself into his own bed, laying on his side so that he was facing Claire.

*

Claire had remained asleep in the same position all through the night and well in to the next afternoon, causing Jamie to repeatedly check to ensure she was still breathing. He had been awake for hours, quietly pouring over ledgers, not wanting to disturb her slumber. Clearly the lass had needed the rest. 

It was nearly dinner time when she started to stir. Slowly opening her eyes, she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. She shot up, wrapping the blankets around her body in an effort to protect herself from the unknown place she found herself. Unruly curls bouncing in a cloud around her head. Eyes focusing, she noticed a figure in the corner of the room, sitting quietly and staring at her. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” she exclaimed, clutching her chest, willing her heart to remain in place.

“Good mornin’ to ye as well, Sassenach,” the figure chuckled. “Did ye sleep well?”

Unwrapping herself from the cocoon of bedding, Claire offered him a weak smile. Not taking her eyes from Jamie, she could see that he was concerned for her. The support and friendship that she found staring back at her was almost too much for her to take. With her mind still reeling over the events of the last twenty-four hours, she didn’t trust herself enough to speak. Without warning, a wave of emotion overtook her. It was as if every feeling she had been pushing down had finally found its way to the surface. 

Jamie wasted no time making his way from his seat at the small table to her side. Gently reaching a hand around her delicate frame, he pulled her into his embrace, where she buried her face in his chest. It broke his heart to see her in such distress. He wanted nothing more than to erase it all, to replace the tears with her beautiful smile. 

Claire wasn’t sure what it was about Jamie that made her walls come down. Walls that she didn’t even know she had built up over the years with Frank. She would never have broken down like this in front of him. There was definitely something different in her newfound friendship with this red-headed Scot. Even as vulnerable as she was, bearing her weakness to him, she felt whole. His presence giving her a strength she had never experienced before. He gave her the confidence to pour out her heart, let all the pieces scatter to the floor, knowing full well that he would not judge, but be there to help her pick up and reassemble the pieces.

She stayed in the safety of his embrace until the sobs subsided and her breathing evened itself out. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” she apologized, shifting in his arms in order to look at him as she wiped at her tear stained face. 

“Dinna fash. Let it out. No one will hurt ye now. I’m here,” he stated as his hand continued to make small circles across her back to calm her. 

“Ye must be hungry. Would ye care to join me for a wee bite?”

“Can we just stay here?” She questioned him with pleading eyes. “I don’t really feel like going out.” 

“Aye,” he replied as he handed her the room service menu from the nightstand. “Order whatever ye like. We can order in, rent a movie, make a night of it.”

Claire took the menu, offering Jamie a sheepish grin in response. He was right, she wasn’t only hungry, but starving. She couldn’t remember the last time she did eat, other than the coffee and whisky they had shared the night before. Unable to decide what she wanted, Claire handed the menu back to Jamie. 

“You pick the food, I’ll pick the movie,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

“Deal. Burgers and fries it is.” He made his way to the phone, throwing the remote in her direction. “Pick us a good one, aye?”

Jamie placed their dinner order while Claire flipped through the on-demand options. Definitely not in the mood for anything romantic, she settled for one with a lot of action. It was precisely the type of film that she would have wanted to see in the theater, but Frank would have scoffed at. A perfect movie for her to watch with Jamie. Looking over to him for confirmation that he agreed with her movie choice, he shot her a thumbs up as he finished speaking with the front desk. Placing the phone back on its cradle, he rejoined Claire on the bed.

“Dinner will be here in twenty minutes,” he reached over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Why don’t ye get yerself cleaned up. I’ll keep an eye out for the food, and we can start the movie once it arrives, eh?”

Claire nodded in agreement, and leaned in to give Jamie a hug. She wasn’t sure that she was ever going to be able to repay him for all that he had done. His hospitality and concern for her was more than she could have ever imagined. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the bathroom. The thoughts of a hot shower flooded her mind, and she was grateful that Jamie had suggested it. Letting the water cascade over her shoulders, Claire could feel the tension she had been carrying release as if being washed away and down the drain. It was time to shed the past and start thinking of all the possibilities this new life in front of her offered. For the first time in a long time, Claire wasn’t tied down. She could do anything and everything she wanted. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? What did she want? She knew it would take some time to figure it out.

Emerging from the bathroom twenty minutes later, Claire was ready to tackle dinner. Relieved to see the food had arrived, she noticed Jamie had set up a picnic for the two of them on the bed. He smiled and patted the bed beside him, inviting her to join him. 

It didn’t take long for the food to be devoured, and the two made themselves comfortable on the bed, trying to give the movie their full attention. When they thought the other wasn’t looking, they would cast side glances at each other, smirking when they were inevitably caught in the act. And as if magnets were drawing them together, they slowly closed the gap between them. 

As the credits rolled Jamie noticed Claire was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder and his arm draped around her. He wasn’t sure how much of the movie she had actually seen. Reaching across with his free arm, he shifted her just enough to allow himself to get comfortable. Laying her head back down, this time on his chest, he sighed and pressed a kiss into her curls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire spend more time together.

Jamie and Claire remained locked in each other’s embrace until morning. Claire was the first to wake, feeling as if she had been sleeping inside a furnace. Upon opening her eyes she realized it was because she was snuggled into the chest of a rather large Scot. Glancing up to his face, she noticed the faint trace of a smile. Claire wondered if that smile was always there while he slept, or were there particular circumstances under which it appeared. There were so many little things about this man that she didn’t know. It was all those things that she hoped she would get the chance to learn about.

Feeling a sudden change in her position, Jamie woke to see whisky colored eyes staring back at him. Arm still wrapped around her, unwilling to relinquish his hold, he smiled at her. He was happy to see that she had spent the entire night in his embrace. He couldn’t remember a time when he had slept better. Jamie knew he wasn’t going to want to leave her, or the feelings she was stirring in him, when he left. He needed to come up with a plan.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” she said sheepishly, but still making no effort to release herself from his arms.

“Dinna fash,” Jamie yawned, reaching to brush the hair away from Claire’s face. “How did ye sleep, mo ghràidh?”

“Very well, actually. You make a great pillow.” She tried to hide the blush that crept up from her neck. “What was it that you called me?”

“Mo ghràidh. It means my darling in Gaelic.” It was Jamie’s turn to fight off the oncoming blush. Sneaking a look at the clock, Jamie sighed knowing that it was time to pop the bubble they had been residing in.

“Well Sassenach, ‘tis about time for me to be gettin’ up. I’ve an errand to run this morning.”

Claire could only respond with a over dramatic pout, causing Jamie to laugh heartily. Feeling the rumble beneath her cheek, it didn’t take long for Claire’s pout to turn itself into a smile. Jamie was happy to see it break out across her face. It was in that moment that he decided he always wanted to see her like this, and he would do everything in his power to ensure it.

“Would ye care to join me? Now that ye look like ye’ve rejoined the land of the living,” Jamie joked. 

“Of course. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m ready to get out of this hotel room. You know, to be among the living,” she said, mocking his earlier statement. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, Claire managed to free herself. Touching the spot where her lips had just been, Jamie smiled to himself.

“So what sort of errand do you have?”

“Och, just need to drop off my findings to the CFO of the company I’m currently auditing. Shouldna take much more than twenty minutes,” he assured her. “Then lassie, my day is yers.”

“You mean we can do whatever I want?” she asked. 

“Aye,” he replied, bowing graciously in front of her. “I’m yer servant, Madam.”

*

True to his word, it didn’t take Jamie long to drop off his documents, and return to Claire. She had gone to wait for Jamie at The World’s End Diner. She remembered the last time she had been there, just two nights before, when fate intervened and she met Jamie. Wanting to surprise him, she had placed their orders for coffee and scones, which arrived quickly, ready and waiting for his return.

“I hope your coffee is how you like it. I couldn’t remember how you took it, so I had to guess.”

“Ah, ‘tis perfect, Sassenach. Ye did good.”

“I’ll add that to the short list of things I know about you now. What other details should I know?”

“Well, I’m an open book. Whatever ye’d like to know, all ye need to do is ask.” 

They sat there for awhile asking each other every random question they could think of. Favorite color, favorite band, favorite foods. No topic was left untouched. 

“So you grew up in the Scottish Highlands, but live in Edinburgh now?”

“Aye. Been saving up to start my own firm. I’d like to move back home to Lallybroch when the time comes to raise a family. It’s home, ye ken?”

“Can’t say that I know what home is. I traveled most of my life with my uncle. Living with Frank never really did seem like home. Not sure if I’ll ever find it.” 

Turning her eyes from Jamie, Claire bit her lip and began to wring her hands together. Reaching across the table, Jamie grabbed Claire’s hands to steady them. 

“Claire. Don’t ye worry about that. He isna worth it. Not after what he did to ye. Ye’ll find the home yer looking for one day. I ken it.”

Not wanting her to dwell on the past any longer, he stood, offering his hand to her. She gladly accepted, intertwining their fingers together.

“Where to next, Sassenach?”

*

Over the next several days, they became quite inseparable. Starting each day at the diner, tucked away in what they now affectionately referred to as ‘their booth’. Once they both had their fill of coffee and assorted pastries, they would venture out into the town. Jamie wanted to take advantage of the last couple of days he had to explore Oxford. For Claire, it was as if she was seeing the town with a pair of brand new eyes. 

Claire didn’t leave Jamie’s side for longer than it took for her to use the loo. His presence had quickly become a constant in her life that she never wanted to give up. The thought of what she would do once he was ready to leave Oxford continued to nag at her from the back of her mind. She didn’t want to think about the next step, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the time that she did have with him. Claire wondered what Jamie thought of their situation, but was apprehensive about asking, not wanting to pop the perfect bubble they were residing in. 

Two days before the end of Jamie’s business trip, the couple found themselves window shopping. Walking hand in hand, they casually walked down the High Street, stopping along the way whenever something caught their eye.

“Anythin’ interesting?” Jaime asked Claire as she stopped in front of a store front.

“That vase is beautiful.”

Breaking her from her reverie, Jamie turned Claire to face him. Tracing his fingers along her jawline, he tilted her head up to meet his lips. Not sure of the reaction he would receive, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled away, he kept his eyes locked on hers. 

“Aye, but not as beautiful as you are Sassenach.”


	5. Chapter 5

Trying to regain her composure after the feeling of Jamie’s lips on hers, Claire couldn’t take her eyes off him. While the kiss had been unexpected, it definitely wasn’t unwanted. 

_Be honest Beauchamp, you’ve wanted him to kiss you since you woke up in his arms._

“I can hear yer mind in overdrive, mo nighean donn,” Jamie said breaking her trance as he gently brushed a stray curl from her face.

Claire raised an eyebrow to him, letting him know that she would need another translation.

“My brown haired lass. I’ve been calling ye that in my head since we first met at the diner. I hope ye dinna mind the nickname.”

Smiling, Claire wrapped her arms around Jamie, pulling herself closer to him. No one had ever given her a nickname, save for uncle Lamb. She wanted to stay in this moment, in the security that his arms offered her. 

“How do you do that?” she asked rooting deeper into his arms, as if she could somehow merge their bodies right there. “How do you make me feel like the only girl in the world, like it revolves around me?”

“That’s easy. Because to me, ye are the only girl in the world. And it does revolve around ye.”

*

Hand in hand, they continued to peruse the various shops along the high street. With each window they passed, the less interested they became in the wares for purchase. Their brief moment of intimacy left them both having eyes for nothing but the other. So lost in one another, they didn’t notice the subtle changes taking place around them. Clouds began to roll in, coating the city with a grey tint. They were clueless until the wind picked up, sending Claire’s mess of curls into an uproar. Her brown locks distorted her vision, causing them to stop. Jamie placed a hand on either side of her head to calm them. As he bent down to place a small kiss on the tip of her nose, the sky opened up, showering them in a downpour of water. Shrieking, they ran into the closest shop, a small and inviting bookstore.

Once inside they made their way through the stacks. In an effort to look as if they were browsing, Claire ran her fingers along the spines of the books as they passed. Settling themselves in the back of the shop, Jamie grabbed ahold of her hips, pressing her lightly against the shelf. 

“Since we were so rudely interrupted…” He leaned in again to kiss her, this time capturing her lips. 

“Claire?”

Jamie noticed that her entire being seemed to freeze up, as a tension settled over her at the sound of her name. Turning toward the voice, he was prepared to offer Claire the protection of his body, if needed.

“Frank,” Claire responded meekly.

Straightening his posture, as if to prove he held the moral high ground, Frank puffed his chest out at the sight of Jamie. “Would you mind if we had a word? In private?”

Turning back to look at Claire, Jamie took her hands in his, as if marking his territory. “You dinna need to speak with him, Sassenach.” 

Claire glanced at Jamie, a reassuring smile on her face, as if telling him that it was alright.

“Honestly, I would mind. Anything you think you need to say to me doesn’t need to be done in private. So Frank, what is it that we need to discuss.”

“I was worried about you. You haven’t been back to the flat since …”

“Ye’ve been worried about her? Ye left her without a place to go!” Jamie shouted. He wasn’t a fan of the tone that Frank was taking with her. He would never understand what Claire had seen in him.

Ignoring Jamie’s comment, Frank continued to address Claire.

“You would just throw away all the years that we’ve had together? I’ll admit the error in my judgement, but Claire, it has only been three days. And I find that you’re already out with another man.”

“That’s rich coming from you. How do you think I felt walking in on you having sex with another man? I was always faithful to you, Frank.” 

With his dander still up, Jamie felt it was best that he let Claire handle this situation. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“Do you think that I was just born yesterday?” Claire questioned him. She wasn’t entirely sure why he would think that she would come back. “I told you I was done. I’ve made my decision. It’s time for you to stop playing the victim.”

Not wanting to sit and subject herself, as well as Jamie, to listening to anymore of the nonsense that was sure to come out of Frank’s mouth, Claire grabbed Jamie’s hand and quickly made her way towards the shop’s exit.

*

The walk back to the hotel was a quick yet quiet one. Claire was visibly shaken after their unexpected confrontation with Frank. Jamie kept his hand in hers, his thumb grazing over her knuckles in an attempt to calm her. Wanting nothing more than to retreat back into the haven they had created. 

Once they were safety tucked behind the door of the room, Claire’s strong facade began to crumble. Making her way towards the bed, she turned to face Jamie as he was securing the deadbolt. As soon as her eyes met his, the tears began to stream down her face. Making his way to her just as her knees gave out, Jamie held her as she wept. 

“Shh. Rest now. He canna harm ye now, Claire.”


	6. Chapter 6

Morning dawned on Jamie’s last day in Oxford much like any other. The weather seemed intent to mimic his mood, as he noted the storm clouds that rolled in the night before were still present overhead. 

While he was looking forward to going back home, Jamie was apprehensive as to what the future held. The past week had been unlike anything he could have ever imagined. His father had always told him that he would know the woman he was meant to marry when he saw her. He had always hoped to find the one, but never really believed that it would easy for him. But the moment Jamie laid eyes on Claire, he just knew. It was as if the sunshine had come out on a cloudy day. Colors were brighter, more vibrant. The first time he saw a smile grace her porcelain face, he thought for sure that his heart would burst.

He knew the time was rapidly approaching when they would have to put a title on their relationship, if there were to be a relationship at all. After another emotional night, Jamie was torn about waking Claire. As much as he wanted to watch her sleep, he also wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. 

Tracing her jawline with his finger, he marveled at how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. He cursed Frank for throwing this view away, and thanked him as well. For without his mistakes, Jamie might have never had the chance to love this woman. 

Slowly, Claire began to open her eyes. She smiled when she noticed Jamie was still right by her side, a look of intense concentration on his face.

“What?” she asked, her English accent thick with sleep.

“Och, just thinkin’ is all,” he said trying to brush off any further questions. He knew they needed to have this conversation, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he contemplated his next words. 

“Jamie, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me,” she said, concern growing in her voice. 

“I ken that. I just wasna ready to have this conversation.”

She knew exactly what he was referring to. A brick settled in the pit of her stomach as she braced herself for what was coming. 

_You knew this day was coming Beauchamp. You had a nice time playing make believe, and now you have to find your own way._

Jamie took a deep breath and turned so they were facing one another. Taking her hands in his, he allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“Claire, ye ken today is my last day in London.”

“I know.”

“I dinna ken how to say this …” Jamie paused, trying to find the right words. This was his only chance to tell her how he felt. “There is something between us, Claire. I ken its no’ usual. I havena felt this way about anyone.”

“But you’re leaving today.”

“Come with me.” Jamie pleaded, his voice breaking. He knew he couldn’t take it if she were to reject him. 

“But this is my home.”

“There is nothing for ye here, save loneliness and heartbreak, mo chridhe. Let me take care of ye. Give me the chance to make a home for ye, for us. I ken ye would love Lallybroch.”

“I’m scared,” Claire admitted to him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Given the circumstances of their meeting, Jamie could hardly fault her for being scared. What he was truly concerned about was being able to prove to her that her heart was safe with him.

“Ye dinne need to be afraid, Claire. There’s the two of us now,” he said as he closed the distance between them. 

Responding to the touch of his mouth on hers, Claire nipped at his bottom lip, as if asking for him to provide her access. He granted her request, his tongue engaging in a slow dance with her own. 

Not wanting to break their connection, Jamie pulled away just slightly. He brought his forehead to rest on Claire’s, out of breath from their kiss. Laying her back against the pillows, Jamie began to kiss a trail from her lips, down along her jawline, finally coming to rest on her neck. Wanting her almost from the first moment he had seen her sitting all alone in the diner, he was determined to take it slow. As much as he wanted to claim her for his own immediately, he wanted to take his time worshipping her. 

It was as if nothing existed outside of the two of them. The touch of her hands on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. His hands tracing the curve of her spine, making their way to the hem of her shirt. Jamie made quick work of ridding her of it, before pulling his hands away from her and removing his own. 

Reclaiming his position on her neck, Jamie began to kiss and nip his way down her shoulder. He made his way across her collarbone, causing Claire to make a squeaking noise. 

“I do love yer wee sounds, Sassenach.”

“I dinna make wee sounds,” she responded, doing her best to mock his accent.

“Yer wrong. I intend to prove that ye do.”

“And just how do you propose to do that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Answering her question with his actions rather than words, Jamie took her left breast in his hand, running a calloused thumb over her nipple, causing it to stand at attention. As a prideful smirk graced his face, he turned to her right breast, capturing it with his mouth. Keeping his ears peeled for any sounds she may be making, he made sure to give them the attention they deserved. 

Claire’s mind was racing as Jamie’s touch made its way across her body. Grabbing a handful of his thick red curls, she was unsure of how much more she could take. She had never experienced something so intimate before. While she was not a virgin, she didn’t know it could be quite like this. Exciting and exhilarating, rather than dull and boring. Jamie’s mouth on her body was driving her mad, and she wanted nothing more than the feel him inside her. She bucked her hips into him, and he looked up from his post at her breast, catching her eyes. He could see that they were turning dark with want. 

Jamie positioned himself between her legs. Cupping her warmth, he could tell her want matched his own. 

“I want ye, Claire. I want ye so much, I can scarcely breathe. Will ye have me?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “I’ll have you.” 

With a nod, Claire bit her lip, grabbed his hips and pulled him into her. 

“Ah Dhia!” He exclaimed, taking a moment to relish in the feel of her. Burrowing his face into her curls, Jamie drank in the scent of her. All of his senses were bombarded with Claire. 

_This is what heaven feels like._

“Jamie,” Claire sighed beneath him, breaking him from his reverie. 

Raising himself up on his arms, he slowly began to move within her, doing his best to match his pace with that of her hips. It was unlike anything he had experienced before, with so little time between them but so much more. As he neared his climax, he claimed her lips again, ensuring that she would join him in oblivion. A moan of satisfaction escaped Claire’s lips as Jamie felt her clench and shutter around him. And as fireworks danced behind his eyes, he felt as though he lost himself in her.

As they laid there intertwined, coming down from their mutual highs, Jamie held her close. Now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.

“Please mo ghràidh. Say ye’ll come with me. Let me take ye home to Lallybroch.”

“Where you go, I go. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

As if to seal the deal after her confession, Jamie captured her lips with his own. 

“Aye Sassenach. Ye’ll never be alone again.”


End file.
